POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter four
Chapter four of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot While en route to the Lourinhã Empire's ship, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico couldn't help but remember more about their childhood with Private. Flashback The threesome were getting acquainted with their new jobs while Private was sleeping, suddenly thunder boomed and the power in their habitat died, the three were startled but relaxed, although they weren't very familiar with storms, Private was also startled but was now terrified, he began to hide in his blanket and cry, Rico was the first to notice while Kowalski went outside to see the storm but quickly shuts the bowl as rain got in, "there's water falling from the sky" Kowalski describes, Skipper was about to say something when he heard Private, looking he saw Rico cradling the chick who looked frightened, "what is all that, it's scary" Private murmured, "I believe it's called a storm, I heard some of the other zoo animals call it that" Kowalski answers though this didn't help Private who continued to shake and sob, "I-I don't like it" Private murmurs again, Rico began to pace and rock Private, usually Skipper or Kowalski were the first to sooth Private but Rico wanted his fair share and had scored such this time, Private yawned and Skipper did too, Kowalski decided to go to sleep since there wasn't much to do while powerless, "well it's getting late, goodnight" he said as he went into his bunk, Skipper fallows while Rico continued to calm Private who jumped and cried from every flash and boom of thunder, eventually Rico decided to take Private's blanket and carried both to his bunk, Rico laid on his back with Private pressing himself to the psycho penguin's chest, Rico then pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep petting Private, who after a while calmed and slept peacefully too. Flashback ends The three returned to reality just in time to hear Obi-wan say "we're right on top of it now, the scent is at maximum here", they looked down and did catch sight of what looked like a starship, Elvis angled the jet down to the ground close but not too close, after all even though they were looking for the empire they didn't want said empire to notice the Animal Militia, eventually Elvis found a spot secluded enough for their plane to hide, then began leaving the plane and headed to the empire on foot, "for an ever changing world, the Gobi still looks the same as it had back then" Ike remarks staring at the landscape atop a dune, he had partly expected the desert to morph into a new environment, the rest of The Velociraptors couldn't help but agree as the last time they saw it millions of years ago it was still a desert, "well it does get snow during the winter nowadays" Classified informed, he hadn't been to the Gobi, but he had heard of it, "really now" Miyuki wondered with the other raptors looking just as amazed, they never saw snow in the desert back in the cretaceous, "well I was hoping to never lay eyes on this dustbin again" Kicker complains, he was the only raptor who doesn't seem to enjoy being back home, causing everyone else including the Oviraptor''s and Sheen to look at him, "okay, what happened?" Short Fuse asks, "I don't wanna talk about it" Kicker rebuffs, "well better get to work, Dave's forces are dead ahead so lets move" Marlene commanded, Both Skipper and Classified were shocked but didn't say anything. When they got there, they caught sight of Dave and his minions, "so that's what he looks like" Maurice comments as he gazes at Dave for the first time in binoculars, "I think I see more of that medusa serum, except it's purple" Corporal informs catching sight of capsules of purple liquids, "that's new, last time the serum was green" Private remarks, "then why the sudden change in the colors?" Julien asks though no one answered, "apparently he's also got a new ray gun, with some upgrades" Kowalski comments studying the new ray gun, most likely a replacement for the one the penguins took to cure Private of the serum, "yeah" Rico muttered in agreement, suddenly Bella the Bellubrunnus caught sight of a cyborg plesiosaur and gasped "wait a minute, I've seen these prehistoric animals before", Corran the Dracopelta looked too and suddenly turned pale, "holy moly you're right, it is them". "Something's familiar about them to me too but I don't know where" Sheen comments, "I think I do, remember when I was kidnapped by prehistoric creatures at the Caspian sea?" Private refreshes and they all realize he's right, "so this is the so-called empire eh?" Harry comments, "wait you are meaning the empire who took you for target practice?" Julien asked, Private nodded, "and it looks like Dave has allied himself with them" Eva guesses, "but what are they doing with the serum and the ray gun?" Hunter asks, "guess we'll just have to wait and see" Blik suspects and everyone else lie-in-wait. For the empire things were going smoothly for the moment, "uh what does your little tampering with my serum is supposed to do?" Dave asks, "just watch" Dooku the Kimmerosaurus bids then steps on a podium, "today is a new day for our glorious empire, this serum of the octopus Dave here has been modified to fit our needs for conquest, a serum that instead of mutating, it murders, a serum that can kill all modern-day life, but leave prehistoric life...spared" he announces, getting cheers from his forces, "but to test this we need two volunteers of my cult" he adds, causing the cheers to stop and all back up in fright, except for a ''Juratyrant and Muraenosaurus, "the volunteers shall be you and you" Dooku adds noticing they were steeling themselves, the tyrannosaur and plesiosaur bowed and were directed to an area, once they were in place Dooku ordered a Geosaurus to control the ray gun, direct it and fired a canister into the air, the Penguins of Madagascar saw and retreated a little, "should we move?" the Juratyrant asks, "no bucket head, that's not even gonna hit us" the Muraenosaurus retorts feeling confident, or so he thought, the shell landed in front of them but when it did a large purple cloud exploded and began spreading, engulfing the dinosaur and plesiosaur along with all modern plants and animals within range, the cloud looked a mile wide and when it faded every modern plant and animal were dead while the tyrannosaur and plesiosaur were not, Dooku smiles in accomplishment when he viewed the massacre through binoculars, "impressive isn't it?" he asked Dave who was standing next to him and also gazing, though he and his minions were somewhat unnerved, "uh yeah, hehe" he stuttered not sure what to say, Dooku nodded, having expected Dave to fear it, they later withdraw back into their starship and were preparing to leave. Back with the Penguins of Madagascar, they were both amazed and horrified, "that's some serum, it took out every modern-day organism" Faragonda gasps, "and by the look of the tyrannosaur and plesiosaur not being affected at all, I guess it's safe to say me and my pack don't have to worry about dying" Elvis stated, "all those poor modern animals and plants" Bella gasped, "and something tells me your parents and Roark are with them too" Private theorizes, mainly to Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Hunter "that's not good, Roark maybe fine for now but our folks won't stand a chance" Skipper lamented, he his two teammates and Hunter were incredibly worried now, "well it looks like they're leaving so we should fallow them" Classified proposes, they all nod and returned to their plane, and the second the empire's ship rose into the air, the Animal Militia plane did too. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom